bisexualitywikiaorg-20200215-history
Richmond Bisexual Network (ROBIN)
''''''The Richmond Bisexual Network''' '''''WHAT IS ROBIN?''' ROBIN (AKA The Richmond Bisexual Network)is the only Bisexual support group in Central Virginia affiliated with BiNet USA, the National Bisexual organization. Since our founding in 1993, we have been listed in the International Bisexual Resources Directory developed by the Bisexual Resources Center (BRC) in Boston. We are also listed in all editions of the GAYELLOW Pages under Support Groups: Bisexual Focus. '''MISSION STATEMENT:''' ''The Richmond Bisexual Network, hereafter known as ROBIN, offers acceptance, information and support to the Bisexual Community.'' We will accomplish these objectives by: uniting within our own community and celebrating our common ground called Bisexuality, offering educational opportunities, information, and outreach to everybody-no matter their sexual orientation, providing a safe, non-threatening atmosphere for discussion and social interaction, and acting as a social/support group for Bisexuals in the Richmond area.' '''MEMBERS:''' We don't have a "typical" member: ages range from the 20's through 50's and older, both white and blue collar workers, professionals, some are married (with or without children), some have "significant others" of either sex, some are single, some are divorced, and all are in various stages of bisexuality, or just Bi "curious". We even have supportive non-Bi's stop bi from time to time. '''HISTORY:''' In October of 1993, eight people met in a Richmond, Virginia bookstore to see if interest existed for a bisexual support group in the Richmond area. This group consisted of four men and four women, all in various places and stages of their unique sexual orientation called bisexuality. While many ideas were brought forward of how such a group would work, the future seemed somewhat uncertain. A Mission Statement was soon developed (of which we have lived by ever since). ROBIN begin to attract new members and received favorable press in statewide publications. In 1994, ROBIN was the first bisexual group to have a booth at the annual Richmond Lesbian and Gay PRIDE Coalition (RLGPC) festival. ROBIN also networked with other BGLTG groups and offered a variety of events for its members. In our beginning, a way was needed to "get the word out” about us, so a single sheet newsletter called Bi Lines was developed of which 50 copies were printed. The newsletter grew quickly to eventually become a 20 plus page newsletter with paid advertising and a regional distribution throughout the Mid-Atlantic states. In February of 1999, Bi Lines ceased publication, however in 2001 Bi Lines was reborn on the internet as Bi Lines on Line, the Electronic Newsletter of ROBIN, which now serves a wider audience than before. To our knowledge, '''Bi Lines On Line''' is the only Bisexual Newsletter available free to anyone of any gender, sex or sexual orientation. ROBIN is recognized as the predominant Bisexual social and support group in the Richmond area. As the group needs and size dictate, we will have other social activities and meetings for everyone. ROBIN still maintain strong relations with members and organizations within the Richmond alternative community, and beyond. Our Website, E-Mail, and Group List are maintained so anybody that may be interested can contact us. '''HOW TO CONTACT US:''' You can contact us via e-mail at: [mailto:robinsnet@yahoo.com, view robinsnet@yahoo.com, view] our new "home page" on Facebook by using "ROBIN-Richmond VA", or read out newsletter Bi Lines On Line at Bi Lines On Line can be now found at [http://robinrichmondva.wordpress.com/ http://robinrichmondva.wordpress.com/] and even link to us via YAHOO GROUPS. You can also send us s-mail at ROBIN, c/o Phoenix Rising-Central, 19 North Belmont Avenue, Richmond, Virginia 23221.